


Voicemail

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [57]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: haha whoops ❤️❤️read the tags lol
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!
> 
> I swear I'm fine, just taking out my feelings on Solangelo.

Nobody noticed the landline ring, but they heard the heavy breathing that followed. Everyone got quiet, just listening. 

"Hey. I'm uh- I'm Will Solace. We're uh- we're not lookin' good out here. There's more of us injured than not, we've got... 20 i think- dead and lots more on their way. I don't think we're gonna make it out of here."

Everyone's eyes were on Nico. He had been stone-faced before, arguing to pull the campers away from the battle, to regroup and make sure they weren't spread too thin. People were starting to realize why. 

Now, the son of Hades lost his determined look, his eyes wide and he was on his toes like he was seconds away from lunging to pick up the phone. Nobody did, though. 

"We're out of supplies. Uh- what else is there even to say?" The words were followed by a humorless laugh, "It was a trap. There was a lot more than they let us see. A whole army out here against the 50-something of us. Shit-  _ Austin _ ." there was shuffling over the landline, followed by grunting and a faint scream. Grief. 

Will came back, though, voice shaky, "Austin he-" he cut himself off with a quiet sob. "I've gotta- gotta-" Will sounded so lost, so broken and sad, like he was still staring at the presumed-dead body of his brother. "I've gotta finish this call. Okay. They're coming over the river. From the North, not the West. Just- please take care of everyone. I'm not gonna make it out. None of us are. It's a  _ bloodbath.  _ We didn't stand a chance."

There was more shuffling, a faint shout. Unintelligible words were spoken between a girl (probably Kayla) and Will. 

"I've gotta go but- Nico. I love you. Okay? I love you and I'm sorry."

More muffled yelling. 

"Please take care of yourselves, please. I'm sorry- so sorry I- "

A shrill scream, Nico lunged for the phone just in time for the line to go dead. "Will!" the others looked away, trying to ignore Nico's desperate pleas for his boyfriend to return to the phone. "Please. _Please_ \- no. Not again- not again-"

Percy was the one to finally wind a gentle arm around his shoulders, slowly guiding him away from the phone that wasn't set to ring again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N If you're wondering what Nico means by "not again", he's talking about his mum and sister
> 
> \---
> 
> haha whoops ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> anywho don't mind me i'm just gonna hide 
> 
> on another note!!! my homophobic softball team isn't as homophobic as i thought because one girl asked me to help her get stuff for her girlfirend (also on the softball team) to ask her to be her valentine. so yeah I'm oddly happy about that.
> 
> please don't kill me!!!


End file.
